


The BuckyTony Collection

by tcnystcnks



Series: the tumblr collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because honestly, M/M, and hopefully once i decide to close this, i will re-update the tags in completion, i've not added any tags here, i've put all the tags in the beginning note of every chapter, make sense?, okay so, so please look out for them there, so that nobody gets confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/pseuds/tcnystcnks
Summary: what it says on the can--(a collection of all the various drabbles and ficlets i've posted on tumblr// will be updated regularly)





	1. the youtube diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #04:our mutual friend runs a YouTube channel for our college and we keep ending up on the screen together as guest stars (bonus if viewers start shipping them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mit!era, pre slash, pining tony, youtuber!steve, college!au
> 
> \--
> 
> requested by @wecollectnightmares on tumblr

_**04.** our mutual friend runs a YouTube channel for our college and we keep ending up on the screen together as guest stars (bonus if viewers start shipping them)_

[@wecollectnightmares](https://tmblr.co/mI6k7FfKyyYTImfnpnCMWhg) hope you like it :))

\--

Tony would like to state, for the record, that this wasn't his idea.

In fact, he'd vehemently protested against the entire thing in the first place.

(not that Steve ever listened to anything Tony said, but you know; it was important that people knew that this wasn't Tony's idea)

When Steve started this YouTube channel seven months ago- Tony was all for it. Steve was a struggling artist who refused to let Tony be his platonic patron; the man had to get famous  _somehow_

Tony was even pleasantly surprised when it took off, and even pitched Steve the idea that he should expand from time-lapses to Q&As and mini-tutorials

But when Tony said "hey Steve, why don't you do a Q&A session? Let your fans get to know you?" he didn't mean with  _him_

And he certainly hadn't meant with James Buchanan Barnes like they were some pseudo three way talk show

Of course, Tony had acknowledged somewhere in the depths of his mind that Steve's fans knew about him and Bucky - since they were the subject of many of Steve's drawings and the man had a tendency to overshare

But he hadn't realised quite how famous until #StuckonyAnswersQuestions started trending on Twitter

Which was ridiculous because Steve was woefully straight (and tragically in love with Bucky's baby sister Natasha) but that knowledge did nothing to alleviate the actualfacts panic Tony went through when he realised thousands of people on the internet thought  _he was sleeping with Bucky Barnes_

(those sorts of thoughts were supposed to be reserved for late nights and drinking binges with his platypus)

So, you see, the entire thing was a horrible idea

A truly terrible conception

Doomed to fail from the start

But when the  _Dean of Physics_ approached Tony and told him under no uncertain terms that Tony owed them the good press after the amount of times he'd blown up the lab; Tony had to agree

~~even if he was about 97.6% sure that a 19 year old boy sporting a boner on a YouTube channel watched by 11 million followers wasn't the best press~~

But he was here (and he was queer, heh) so he might as well make the most of it

Tony fiddled with the ends of his sleeves while Steve adjusted his camera and lighting; stretching his lips into his press smile when the light flickered red

"Hey everyone, gosh it's weird being on this side of the camera," Steve rubbed his hand on the back of his neck while Tony focused on not thinking about how  ~~Bucky would look stretched out naked under this light~~ ,

"Today I thought I'd do things a little different and let you get to know the artist behind the art- or the camera i guess in my case. So; I asked you all to tweet me questions and I've got to say, there were a lot!"

"I'm joined by my two bestfriends Tony and Buck," he gestured at both of them and Tony remembered he had a job to do, "say hi Tony and Buck"

"Hi Tony and Buck," they both deadpanned; and Tony turned to Bucky in surprise before letting out a small chuckle.

"Right," Steve's voice filtered through Tony's thoughts, "now that you've got that out of your systems- lets start with the first question,” he held it up to read, “@Kaya087 says: could you tell me if Tony’s hair is as soft and fluffy as you draw it in your sketches? I’m always left with an inexplicable urge to run my fingers through them”

Tony barely had time to process the question before he felt a set of  _metal_  fingers push their way through his grease-splattered hair.

“A bit motor oily at the moment, but can confirm- it is extremely soft and fluffy” Bucky rumbled out to the camera, "@Kaya087 don’t worry we all have those days. Its the hardest to resist when its mussed because he’s just crawled out of bed”

Tony was about a second away from proposing

~~you know, if his body could recover from the shock that Bucky had just fluffed his hair~~

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/181524113632/04-our-mutual-friend-runs-a-youtube-channel-for)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


	2. the merchant of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this [this piece of art](https://beir.tumblr.com/post/181795329028/the-lights-flickered-back-on-there-standing) by [@beir](https://beir.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extremis!au, morally ambiguous characters, established relationship, tw: kidnapping and slight violence, married dorks, slight nsfw reference

James came to with a blinding headache; like someone had played whack-a-mole with it. It wasn’t the best feeling, but he’d had worse, so he fought against the pain to blink his eyes open a few times and take in his surroundings.

His arms were bound together behind him, something he discovered after trying (and failing) to move his fingers towards his temple, and he was in an unassuming damp warehouse; most likely underground. 

So, 

HYDRA

~~It usually was when it came to him anyway~~

Any doubt about who was behind this disappeared when he noticed a red Skull painted on the wall in front of him, with octopus legs surrounding it. 

So he counted in his head. 

_1000._

_999._

_998._

_997._

_996._

At  _750,_ a man in an impressive suit pushed open the door; flanked by four guards armed to their teeth and barked “ _Move him to the Chair,_ in highly accented english before turning to James and saying, “ _It is good to have you back Asset”_

_500._

_499._

_498._

_497._

_496._

At  _400,_  James was pushed against the Chair and his jaw was forced open to insert the all too familiar mouth guard. 

At  _390,_  his metal arm twitched; and despite the guard in his mouth, James smiled. 

At  _380,_  all of the blinking equipment around him stuttered to a stop; and technicians broke into a flurry of conversation trying to fix it. 

The screens went black, making the room eerily quiet. 

At  _350_ , they all whirred quietly; blinking the same message:  _You shouldn’t touch what’s mine - MOD._

James could’ve sworn the man nearest to him had just pissed himself; but he ignored it in favour of the growing sound of repulsers. 

He felt rather than saw the wall behind him smash open; and his face grew warm as a hand cupped his cheek and eased his jaw loose, slipping out the mouth guard. 

He tilted his head as much as the restraints would allow him to press a soft kiss on the underside of Tony’s wrist; before closing his eyes and listening to the destruction that his husband was causing. 

James’ days of death were behind him- but he could appreciate that Tony had a possessive streak a mile long and the man needed to let of a little steam. 

~~His husband had just been kidnapped after all~~

He opened his eyes again when he felt fingers carding through his hair; smiling when Tony squirmed around against his lap.

“ _Getting comfortable kotehok?”_ he asked, content to just stare in Tony’s piercing blue eyes

“ _I’ve got to say,”_ Tony mumbled against his neck, “ _You in restraints? It does things to me”_

 _“All stretched out for me, powerless against anything I do,”_ Tony had moved down to his hip and his hand was massaging James’ growing erection, _“unable to stop me from having my wicked way with you”_  Tony abruptly stopped, grinning at the whine that escaped James, “ _we have to explore this further in our bed”_

Later, when James was out of the warehouse and resting his head against the Quinjet wall, Tony turned to him and asked, “ _What number did you get to this time?”_

_“350.”_

Tony whistled lowly, _“Damn, I’ve got to up my rescuing skills.”_

James smiled,  _“I thought the whole ‘Merchant of Death’ thing was a nice touch, if you were wondering”_

Tony beamed, “ _Well we can’t have them thinking ‘The Winter Soldier and his brunette arm candy. I had to give them something”_

James laughed, resting his forehead against Tony’s shoulder, “ _After today I don’t think anyone thinks you’re a piece of arm candy doll”_

_“Good. Next time they’ll think twice before stealing what’s mine.”_

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/182015599952/the-merchant-of-death-based-on-this-piece-of-art)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


	3. the closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> past rhodeytony, past tytony, tw: internalised homophobia,  
> tw: abusive relationship, tw: h*ward stark, tw: obadiah stane, tw: age difference (between rhodey and tony, and then bucky and tony),  
> tw: ptsd, de-aged!tony (kind of, basically i've just made canon events happen faster, so he's much younger when everything happens if that makes sense)  
> hints of pepperony; bisexual!tony, but in the closet!tony

the thing is, Tony isn’t out

Flamboyant, raucous, over-the-top Tony Stark isn’t out

its a shame nobody told Bucky that

\--

It starts, as most things do, with Tony falling in love

Tony’s 15 years old and desperate for any sliver of attention and Rhodey is just so  _good_  that falling in love is more of an afterthought than a conscious action

and then he’s 17 and he’s well and truly  _happy_ (even if Rhodey refuses to do more than some heavy petting until he’s 18) and Howard mails Rhodey a $50,000 dollar check with no note

but Tony knows what it’s for

he breaks up with Rhodey, gets on his knees for Tiberius Stone in an extremely well lit alley, and ends up in the hospital with multiple contusions

in that order

he’s 18 years old and he’s hanging on for dear life

he’s 18 years old and his parents are dead

~~they died while he was in a coma that his father put him in~~

he’s 18 years old and Rhodey has magnanimously overlooked the Tiberius incident, but has firmly said that they’re better off as friends

he’s 18 years old and Obie puts a hand across his shoulders, looks at him and says, “It’s a stocks thing boy. You understand”

And as he rubs the bruises on his lips, he does understand

\--

It goes on something like this

Tony is 23 years old and he’s gone twelve for twelve with Maxim cover girls 

well, kind of

he and March had a scheduling conflict, but December was twins

(actually, December was triplets but the third was a boy and he didn’t talk about that kind of stuff)

\--

Tony is 27 years old and he’s dying

so he does the responsible thing and gives Pepper Stark Industries

she basically runs it anyway

between finagling her into accepting and subtly giving Rhodey a suit, he doesn’t have much time for his new PA Francis Barton

he has just enough time to appreciate the way the man fits a suit, and then there’s a glint in his eyes that Tony can’t ignore so he moves on

(later, when he meets Clint in Randy’s Donuts he’s oddly proud of himself)

(but he still trashes Fury’s servers for sending in a male nark)

(Tony doesn’t talk about this kind of stuff)

\--

Tony is 33 years old and Steve Rogers is at his door

“A young boy killed himself last night”

Tony pauses his tinkering on his tablet to look up at him

“Steve sweetie,” the pet-name slips out from habit, “You can’t save everybody”

 “He was being bullied because he was gay,” Steve’s eyes are red, “I thought that was okay now?”

Tony sighs, “It is, technically. But that doesn’t mean bigots don’t still exist. The best you can do is be a good role model, and hope others follow, you know?”

“Be a good role model, as in..?”

“Like,” Tony taps his fingers against his knee, “someone who’s publicly in support of LGBT+ people, or someone big coming out as queer”

“Someone who’s in the TV a lot?” Steve’s voice is slightly squeaky, and Tony briefly looks up and nods

Steve’s head cocks to the side, and even before he says it Tony knows that he’s gonna hate it

“Tony why haven’t you come out yet?”

(he was right)

“Get out.” Tony’s voice is shockingly firm, a stark contrast to the shaking of his fingers

‘No think about it, you’re one of the richest men on the planet, you’re in the news everyday, and you’re Iron Man. It’d be sensa-”

“Get OUT” Tony’s voice raises a few octaves and Iron suits materialise in the air, repulsors aimed at Steve

“Wha- Tony call off the suit”

The whirring of the gauntlet makes Steve take a step back

“I won’t ask again Rogers.”

“Get out”

Steve leaves

\--

It ends, as most things do, with Tony falling in love

Tony is 36 years old and he’s in love with James Barnes

~~who is currently going at it with a lollipop and making Tony extremely uncomfortable in a public space~~

Tony is 36 years old and in love with James but still in the closet but apparently  _nobody_  told James, because he notices Tony staring and smiles before walking over and pressing his lips to Tony’s

in public

in front of cameras

where everyone can see

\--

The thing is

Tony  _understands_

Howard and Obie made sure that Tony understood

and he does

he swears

\--

Tony is 36 years old and he’s in the goddamn closet but James is kissing him and he stumbles back, breath coming out in short pants

his vision is blurry and he can feel his heart thundering against his ribcage

he winces and flinches away, hands raised in a defense position when he feels someone come close to him, because he understands  _he swears_

_\--_

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/183108725032/the-closet-the-thing-is-tony-isnt-out)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


	4. ash to ashes (dust to dust)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from Skin to Bone by Linkin Park
> 
> ooh boy this is just angst (which, to be honest, is my brand)
> 
> winteriron, established relationship, kidnapping, mentions of past tytony, tw: abuse, tw: implied rape, tw: slight gore, tw:torture, winter soldier as a seperate relationship (who is called Yasha and talks in the third person)

 

The first thing Tony notices when he comes to is that James isn’t with him

well

James’ body is with him, about 2 feet away and anchored to the wall; but person who’s head is cocked and is currently scanning him with grey-blue eyes is certifiably not James

“Yasha,” he whispers, “I see James let you out to play”

Yasha sniffs, “It was the better tactical choice. He cannot make the decisions I can”

Yasha shifts again, and thats when Tony realises the blood steadily leaking out of his flesh hand

“What’re you doing?!” Tony’s voice is a bit higher than usual. “Stop moving you’re hurting yourself!” he thinks its okay given the circumstances

“Pain is immaterial to Yasha. He must get out of these restraints so he can help you”

“You are hurt”

Tony shifts so his legs are on display,  and bends down so Yasha can see his hands,”Look, I’m fine I promise”

“The only thing hurting me right now is the fact that you’re bleeding right now”

Yasha stills at that, “I am hurting you?”

“NO!” Tony’s voice is probably much louder than it should be given that they’ve been kidnapped, “You being hurt, that is what hurts me”

“Yasha is hurt...so котенок is hurt?”

“Yes”

Yasha slumps against his wall, mollified, and Tony sighs in relief

\--

(he shouldn’t have sighed in relief)

\--

“I have to say Mr. Stark, I’m a big fan”

Tony shifts his hands around as much as he, bending down slightly and ignoring Yasha’s growl “Always a pleasure to server]”

The man in the ill fitting suit chuckles, “Yes I imagine you do enjoy serving on your knees”

Yasha is yanking at his restraints, so Tony turns his face and whispers, “ _ricordati, farti del male mi fa male”_

If this had been any other situation, it would’ve terrified Tony how quickly Yasha acquiesces

(it isn’t that kind of situation)

“You’re a business man Mr Stark,” the man in the ill fitting suit is talking again, “So I have a business proposition for you”

Tony lifts his chin to indicate that he’s listening

“You”

“or Him”

Tony doesn’t even blink “Me”

\--

the man in the ill fitting suit asks him every day

and every day Tony replies “me me me me”

\--

he’s got scars against his knees, nail marks against his cheeks, his chest is littered with bruises, and his throat is sore

but every night, after they leave, he tilts his head as far as it goes to whisper to Yasha, “ _ricordati, farti del male mi fa male”_

_\--_

There’s a cigarette pressed against his shoulder, long enough for Tony to feel the sensation of burning and catch a whiff of charred skin before it’s removed and then the process repeats itself again

It’s a whisper of torture, like a lover’s kiss

and Tony is on the edge, anticipating a level of pain that’s never going to come

\--

Dimly, Tony thinks that he should probably send Tiberius a fruit basket as a thank you for getting rid of his gag reflex

it was the only good thing to come out of that disastrous relationship

\--

\--

It takes 15 days for Yasha to break out of his restraints

He yanks and pulls and kicks at them with the back of his bare heel when he knows that котенок is too pre-occupied with his own pain to notice

He’s operating at 47% functionality by the time he’s free, but its enough to use the thin piece of metal that he broke off his arm to strangle the man standing over котенок and kill him

He bends down to pull the man’s gun out of his holster and takes 5 minutes to kill the remaining 30 men in the holding

~~it’s a new record~~

When he returns, котенок is slumped on the floor, barely breathing

Careful to not jostle any of his open wounds, Yasha bends down to pick котенок in a bridal carry and limps to Stark Tower

Once there, he stays vigilant long enough to pass котенок over to Rogers, below he collapses against Natalia in a fit of exhaustion

“Yasha is at 13% functionality,” he intones, “Metal arm is broken and requires service. There are untreated metal cuts across the flesh arm and the underside of the right leg. Rib 4 is shattered and Rib 5 is bent and currently pressing against the lungs”

It’s all he can get out before he falls unconscious

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italian translation:  
> ricordati, farti del male mi fa male: remember, hurting you hurts me
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/183292490747/ash-to-ashesdust-to-dust)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
>  


	5. who (do you love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in an alt!universe where Afghanistan and the killing of Howard and Maria stark happen in tandem, so Tony is significantly younger (18) when he becomes Iron-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: abuse, tw: implied abuse, tw: infidelity, tw: age difference, tw: sexual content (but no actual smut), tw: love triangle (sort of), younger!tony, established stevetony but this is very much a winteriron fic, angst, post captain america:civil war, pre:avengers infinity war

_alt. there’s someone (new)_

_\--_

It’s the clang against his shield that has Tony bolting upright, right hand reaching to cup the protruding machine that no longer exists

His fingers trace scars that no longer exist on his unblemished skin, and his breath comes out in heavy pants

When he’s got some semblance of control over his body, he tilts his head to where FRIDAY obligingly pulls up a clock that blinks  _3.59am_

_shit_

He pushes off the remainder of the covers, scrambling to pull on his sweatshirt and sweats in record time

In front of him, James’ metal hand reaches out of its own accord to the space he’s left on the bed

He hesitates for a second, flitting back to press a soft kiss of James’ cheek before deciding against it and bounding up the stairs to  _their_ floor

The clock blinks  _4.30am_  and Tony presses himself up against Steve, who automatically moves around to adjust him

He fits himself in between the nook that Steve’s made for him, and decidedly ignores the hammering in his chest not unlike it was a half hour ago after his nightmare

\--

Tony moves backwards, hitting the wall and tilting his face up when Steve kisses him, willing his body to be pliant when Steve nudges his knee between his legs and presses against him

From this angle, Tony is acutely aware of how small he is compared to Steve, unable to not note how Steve has almost bent himself in half in order to suck on Tony’s neck; whereas Tony is on his toes in order to keep up

He carefully places his hands on Steve’s shoulders and shoves, once, twice,  _thrice_  before Steve moves back, eyes blown and there’s this dark curl in his lips before he rights himself and asks, “Is everything okay?”

Tony digs his nails in his hands and replies, “Just thought we should move this to the bedroom,” he reaches out and intertwines their fingers, tugging Steve along

He chances a look behind him, and, right where Steve’s hand was, are 4 circular depressions in the wall

\--

“I’m scared of him,” Tony whispers into the open air, and he feels James freeze from where he’s presses kisses in Tony’s shoulder, before resuming

James works his way up to Tony’s ear, before leaning in completely, tentatively moving his hand around Tony’s waist, and only fully pulling him in when Tony leans against him

Tony’s head lols back and James nuzzles against his neck, absent necking right next to where Steve worried in a mark earlier

(tony doesn’t know what it says about him that he wants James to replace it)

He nudges carefully,”Replace it”

James stills, “What?”

Tony’s frantic now, “Replace it”

“Please”

“He won’t know please please replace it i can’t take it off but i don’t want it on me so replace it”

James cups a hand over his mouth, which is probably for the best because Tony’s flushed and he’s close to tears

Slowly, his hand never leaving Tony’s mouth, James angles his head down and alternates between his tongue and teeth

Tony whimpers when the hand still around his waist dips down to trace lazy circles on his inner thigh, and he moves his mouth to suck 2 of James’ fingers into his mouth obscenely, desperate for  _something_  to anchor him

James pushes him against the bed, tugging his waist so that Tony is half sprawled against him and whispers in his ear, “Never again”

Tony shifts slightly so he can look James in the eye, “What?”

“Don’t make me mark you again. When you’re mine, don’t ever make me mark you again”

Tony presses his lips against James’ shoulder but doesn’t say anything

\--

“You should wear this sometime”

Tony pauses from where he’s fixing his tie in a windsor knot and looks up to see Steve holding an old MIT top. An old MIT top that DUM-E hacked up and  _cropped_  so it just barely skims past his nipples

“It’s a fundraiser Steve I’m not sure that it’s appropriate,” Tony swallows when he sees the glint in his eyes, “but maybe tomorrow?”

Steve’s face transforms with this radiant smile, and Tony tries to remember a time when that smile was what made his heart beat faster

\--

James brushes against him in the kitchen, metal arm skimming across his exposed waist and catching on his hipbone for a second

It’s all Tony thinks about when he stands in the mirror hours later, pulling his waistband down and gingerly pressing against the bruises Steve’s left there

\--

“I have this fantasy,” Steve murmurs against his neck and he works his way down, big hands deftly pulling at Tony’s shirt,”of spreading you out, tying you down and making a mess of you”

Tony shivers, “You’ve done that before Steve”

“Not against my shield I haven’t”

Tony barely makes it to the toilet before he starts heaving, the italian from a few hours ago making an appearance

He doesn’t manage to stop himself from flinching when he feels Steve’s hand against his back, and garbles out, “Call James”

Steve starts saying “Who is -” but FRIDAY’s already dispatched the message and Tony can hear James coming down the stairs

“What going -’

“Doll?!” James is next to him almost instantly, and Tony sags against the toilet, letting James manhandle him so he’s curled against his chest

“Stevie get him some water will you?”

He opens his lips and tilts his head back when James nudges, and vaguely registers the damp cloth that’s being wiped against his bare skin- but doesn’t react

They stay there for several minutes, until Tony’s breath evens out

“How long has this been going on,” and Steve’s voice is soft, too soft

There’s no inflection in his tone when he asks, “How long have you been fucking my bestfriend?”

There’s no break in his sentence when he says, “How long have you been going behind my back?”

And Tony can’t help it, he sees Steve’s shadow and he whimpers- bending in on himself and raising his hand above his head- terrified that Steve is going to bring the shield down against his neck and leave him dead in Siberia

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the events of Avengers:1 take place when he’s 20, and shortly after the New York Invasion he ends things with Pepper and starts dating Steve. his relationship with Steve continues throughout all other events, including Siberia; but after: (1) Steve’s reaction to Ultron, (2) Steve’s violent outburst to the Accords and how Tony had interned Wanda, (3) Steve brings his shield down against Tony’s chest- Tony stays with Steve out of fear and not love. Shortly after the events of Siberia, Tony and James fall in love, but Tony sees James behind Steve’s back because of the aforementioned fear
> 
> \--
> 
> i personally do not believe that cheating is okay in any circumstance except for when the person truly believes they cannot leave the relationship and fear their partner’s reaction. In this ficlet, Tony is genuinely scared of how Steve will react should he choose to leave Steve. 
> 
> \--
> 
> this is not meant to be a Steve bashing fic at all, but as much as i love stevetony- there are a few defining moments in the mcu that i’ve always believed, had Tony and Steve been together; would’ve led to Tony being scared of Steve
> 
> \--
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/183851347662/who-do-you-love)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	6. lovebug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> commission for @waluigis-penis on kofi, who asked for winteriron fluff w peter as their kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established relationship, fluff, irondad and spiderson, some smut? kind of?

 

_finally found the missing part of me_

\--

He never really thought he’d get this, James thinks as he watches Tony spin Peter around making airplane sounds

He never really thought he’d get the privilege of loving someone, of having a family, of being loved the way Tony loves him

He crosses his hands over his chest and leans against the doorframe, content to just watch his husband play with their toddler, who’s now doing his best impression of Tony’s pout in a bid to get some chocolate out of him

(from where James is standing, it looks like its working)

He knows the exact second that Tony notices he’s there, because his back goes rigid, and his eyes grow impossibly wide

He’ll never tire of the wonder on Tony’s face when he sees James, and he opens up his arms for his husband who slots himself in the space effortlessly, balancing Peter on his hip

“Look who’s here PeterPan,” Tony nudges at Peter with his hip, and Peter launches himself at James- who stumbles back a few steps to catch him as Peter wraps his tiny arms around his neck, before moving forward and capturing Tony’s lips

“Welcome home love,” Tony whispers against his lips, before nuzzling his neck and squeezing his waist

“Good to be home doll”

\--

 _now i’m speechless_  
_over the edge i’m just breathless_  
_i never thought that i’d catch this lovebug again_

_\--_

Tony leans against his husband, tilting his head up to press soft, tantalising kisses to his neck. James groans when Tony moves away from his lips, wrinkling his nose in delight

“You’re such a tease doll,” he says, using his metal hand to rub against Tony’s upper thigh

“You’re one to-” Tony breaks off with a gasp when James’ fingers slip under the waistband of his sweatpants,” -you’re one to talk”

He shifts himself so he’s straddling James, rotating his hips and smiling with James stutters

He bends down to kiss James, filthy and lewd, and is in the process of unbuttoning his fly when JARVIS says, “I apologise for the interruption but Young Sir appears to be awake and looking for you”

James furiously bites down on his lip to stop the whimper that threatens to escape when Tony pulls on his lace panty and shimmies back into his sweats

“I’ll make it up to you I promise,” he says after he kisses James goodbye, and James just watches his husband go

\--

_you’re beautiful but you don’t even try_

_\--_

“We are married you know that right doll?” James says as Tony fixes his tie

“Yes,” Tony replies in a long-suffering tone, “This is a vows renewal ceremony not a wedding”

“But I already said my vows to you, it hasn’t changed”

“I haven’t fallen out of love with you doll I swear, I’ll take lesser hours at work, I’ll be around more I swe-”

Tony places a finger on his lips to shush him, but there’s no anger in his eyes, only amusement

“I never doubted that you love me sweetheart, but we’ve been married 15 years. I just wanted to celebrate that. Celebrate us”

Tony moves his finger away and leans up on his toes so he can whisper in James’ ear, “Plus I thought it’d be nice to recreate our wedding night don’t you think?”

\--

_hopeless, breathless, baby can’t you see?_

_\--_

He wakes up to the smell of something burning and it really is a testament to how far he’s come that his first instinct isn’t to look for danger anymore, but to look for Tony

when he can’t find his husband next to him, he puts the missing pieces together, and shrugs on the first pair of briefs he can find before making his way over to the kitchen -

 _called it_ , he thinks privately

\- where Tony is furtively trying to mitigate the damage that he’s caused by lighting a minor fire and also keep Peter away from the smoke all at once

Tony hasn’t seen him yet (otherwise he probably would’ve shrugged Peter off his hip and onto James) and he’s clearly trying to not wake James up; which is amusing to a now fully awake James

He gives it a few more seconds before he grabs a newspaper off the coffee table and walks over to the stove and starts airing out the last of the fumes

Tony’s eyes fly up, “What are you -?”

“You’re supposed to be -”

“I tried making pancakes,” he finishes mulishly, but he lets James nuzzle against his neck so he mustn’t be too put out

“Peter and I were going to wake you up with breakfast in bed for Father’s Day, weren’t we PeterPan?” James leans over to brush his lips against the toddler’s forehead before going back to nosing at Tony’s neck

“I would’ve preferred to wake up with you in my bed,” he punctuates the end of his sentence with a nip at Tony’s ears but before Tony can retaliate, Peter flies out of his arms and into James’; seemingly trying to defend Tony’s honour

“No! Biting! Papa” he says, swatting at James from where James is holding him out like a rabid cat, incredibly amused but entirely too scared that the wrong move with trigger his conditioning

Tony is no help, with his camera out recording the whole scene and it’s so terribly domestic that it takes James by surprise

it does that from time to time

he’s confronted with the full force of how terribly mundane his life is, like now, where Tony has managed to acquiesce Peter by allowing him to inspect his ear with a doctor’s kit they bought him a few months back

and he sort of

steps back and wonders what he did to deserve all this

to deserve his husband

\--

 _Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment_  
_i never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_  
_love bug again_

_\--_

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/184072584467/lovebug)  
> ,where you can also commission something  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	7. genius billionaire playboy philanthropist (thief?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on [this prompt](https://writing-and-nutmeg.tumblr.com/post/184995286429/otp-prompt) by @writing-and-nutmeg on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au, meet cute, pre slash, bucky goes from awkward and bashful to charming for the sake of dat ass, this was written because the game of thrones series finale was shite and i needed a pick me up

Bucky sees him as he’s exiting the car, slipping out of the driver’s seat and looking furtively left and right before he closes the door

It takes a second for Bucky to grasp what’s going on, since the man is in a suit (that clings to his legs like its been painted on) and he isn’t generally expecting his car to be broken into during his weekly run to the grocery store

By the time it all processes and he realises what just happened, and that the man with the amazing ass got out of  _Bucky’s car_ ; the man is a half block away 

Bucky runs after him to catch up, slipping in and out of the New York crowd and shoving while also trying to not accidentally knock someone into traffic

The man is surprisingly fast for someone who isn’t running (though that’s be expected of a thief, he thinks) and his small stature means that Bucky spends more time craning his neck than he does actually catching up to him

He makes it 5 blocks before the man slips through the doors of Stark Industries and a string of expletives fall from Bucky’s mouth before he realises that he’s in earshot of an old woman who looks vaguely traumatised

‘Shittin,” he mutters under his breath as he trudges back to his car, “what’s a man working at Stark Industries doing breaking into an army vet’s car?”

He finally makes it past the crowd of teens who’ve just poured out of Starbucks with drinks so sugary Bucky can  _smell_  them; and curls his hand into a fist when he sees a familiar piece of paper on the dashboard

He slips inside and grabs the piece of paper, fishing around for his wallet; but falters when he reads what it says

 _im sorry for breaking into your car,_  its choppy handwriting, and quickly written, _but i was going mad with hunger and i couldn’t resist when i saw the snickers bar,”_ the next part is crossed out so it takes a second for Bucky to spread it out and read it,  _ ~~honestly its your fault for leaving your car unlocked and tempting me with a Snickers bar do you know what that does to my diet~~ its no excuse and im really sorry, and i hope you understand_

He shifts his finger off to see the hastily scribbled number and under it,  _pls call me so i can repay you! Tony x_

He brushes his left thumb over the x, a small smile on his lips as he pulls the clutch and drives into the road

\--

\--

Tony’s in the middle of a well deserved 5 minute nap when his phone goes off, startling him back into the world of the conscious

“Tony Stark speaking,” he says on automatic- holding the phone to his ear

There’s silence on the other end

“Hello?” he says again, and after another 5 seconds, “is anyone there?”

Someone clears their throat, “I’m really sorry Mr Stark,” and that voice would be so good as a phone sex operator

“I think,” Mr-not-a-phone-sex-operator continues; oblivious to Tony’s less than charitable thoughts, “that somebody left your number instead of theirs by mistake I’m really sorry”

“This number is known by exactly 5 people,” Tony says, before he can cut the line, “how did you get it?”

“Someone,” there’s a slight pause, “someone left it on my car dashboard after stealing my Snickers?”

“Oh!” Tony sits up straighter, “No, no mistake. That was me. I’m terribly sorry about that but I was running late for a meeting and I needed something to eat. I promise I can pay you back”

“You stole my Snickers?!” the voice pitches slightly at the end, and despite himself, Tony snorts

“Yes I did, and I am terribly sorry about that,” he pushes up his shirt sleeve to see his watch, “I can meet you at the Stark Industries coffee shop in another hour or so, does that work?”

“Mr Stark it was just a Snickers bar its not that big of a -”

Tony cuts him off, “I want to, and please; call me Tony”

Mr-not-a-phone-sex-operator sighs, “The coffee shop in an hour, got it”

“What’s your name?” Tony might actually be the worst playboy in the world

“I’m sorry?” his voice is further away, like he’s moved the phone away to end the call

“For the doorman,” Tony says quickly, “I need your name so the doorman knows to let you in”

“Oh,” and it might just be Tony’s imagination, but the man sounds relieved, “Bucky Barnes”

“What kind of name is -” Tony physically bites his tongue to stop himself from completing that sentence, “I’ll see you in an hour Mr Barnes”

\--

\--

Bucky gives himself about 5 seconds to process what just happened before it sinks in that he checked out  _Tony Stark’s_ ass and then promptly freaks out

But he makes it into the coffeeshop in time anyway, wearing his nicest leather jacket and the jeans that Nat said hugged him in all the right places

\--

\--

There’s a man who looks like absolute sin making his way over to Tony, and while this is ideal in literally any other scenario, Tony is about to meet Mr-not-a-phone-sex-operator and he needs to bring his A game and Mr-leather-jacket will fuck that all up and -

“Mr. Stark?” leather jacket stops in front of him, and stretches out his hand, “I’m Bucky Barnes”

oh good they’re the same person

oh god they’re the  _same_  person

“Tony Stark,” he shakes the proffered hand, “nice to meet you”

“You already know who I am, genius playboy billionaire philanthropist, but tell me a bit about yourse - “

“Thief,” Bucky cuts him off and Tony blinks as he processes what’s been said

“I’m sorry?”

There’s a small smirk on Bucky’s lips (that Tony wants to kiss off), “I said, thief. You missed thief”

“I’m not a -” Tony splutters, “there were mitigating circumstances, I should be acquitted”

“Please,” Bucky bends forward, propping his head up on his elbows, “do tell”

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/185004809277/genius-billionaire-playboy)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	8. is there somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on Is There Somewhere by Halsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highschool/university au, no powers, ambiguous ages but not underage, tw: ‘perpetually drunk’ states, tw: implied recreational drug use, bucky is not also dating steve- its just a running joke between tony and bucky that he'e also seeing Steve on the sly, nsfk (kind of), this is mainly just smut adjacent content with a side of fluff, russian!bucky, italian!tony

 

_\\\you were dancing in your tube socks, in the hotel room//_

_\--_

“Tony,” James whines, tipping his head back and letting the alcohol drip down, down, down

“Get off - Get off the bed”

Tony is dancing on the bed in only his boxers (James thinks), completely oblivious to his very drunk boyfriend

“I want,” James pauses to take another swig; before pushing himself off the floor and onto his boyfriend; nuzzling at his neck, “I want you”

Tony giggles, tilting his head back to give James more access, “you have me”

\--

_\\\your lips hang heavy, underneath me, and i promised myself i wouldn’t let you complete me//_

_\--_

James pushes once, twice,  _thrice_  at Tony’s shoulders until he falls down against the bed, arms outstretched and spread against the sheets like his own personal feast

He bends over to catch Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly and grazing his hand over Tony’s nipple

“you’re so,” James pauses, resting his body on his elbows and letting his hair fall down like a curtain, “you’re so pretty”

Tony whines under him, shifting his hip up for friction, “Don’t tease me James”

He bends down to suckle at the juncture where Tony’s neck meets his shoulder, shifting his left knee so it rubs against Tony’s clothed erection

“you’re so pretty,” he murmers again, moving back to pull off his tshirt and pressing his lips to Tony’s, “and you’re all mine”

\--

_\\\you’re writing lines about me, romantic poetry//_

_\--_

James is in the middle of finishing the last words of his letter when he feels a set of arms encircle his waist

He pushes it under the closest book he can find and turns around to press his lips to Tony’s, smiling when he feels Tony shift so he’s resting on James’ toes- and brings his arms up to cup his cheeks

“Hi,” he whispers when they part, foreheads touching

“What you working on?” Tony asks, just as soft, leaning up to nip at his lip

“A love letter,” James hums, arms making their way down Tony’s body until they land on his ass, squeezing lightly, “for my other boyfriend”

“I didn’t - ah! - know Steve could read,” Tony gasps softly, jerking forward so he’s practically stuck to James

James hums softly against his neck, pressing featherlight kisses and walking them backwards until Tony hits a wall, “Loves reading, its all he does with his time”

Tony wraps his fingers into James’ hair and tugs lightly until James acquiesces and moves up to kiss his lips, “if you’re still thinking of Steve I’m not doing my job well,” he says when they break for air, before swiftly dropping to his knees

\--

_\\\you’re looking like you fell in love tonight, could we pretend that we’re in love?//_

_\--_

They’re on the bed gasping to catch their breath, when Tony turns until his chin is propped up against James’ shoulder

He reaches out and tugs James’ ear with his teeth until James turns towards him, moving his hands from where they’re tracing circles into Tony’s hip to brush his sex-mussed hair away from his eyes

“Yes котенок?” he asks, leaning up slightly to press a kiss on Tony’s nose and watch his face crinkle

“ti amo,” he whispers, before burrowing his head into the crook of his neck to hide his face

James pushes slightly until Tony’s hands are pressed back above his head and he’s deliciously naked under James; and bends down slowly to his lips are grazing the edge of Tony’s ear

“снова,” he whispered, and revels in the eyes Tony’s eye go dark with lust

“ti amo,” he whispers as James presses kisses down his neck

“ti amo,”he whispers as James sucks a bruise into his inner thigh

“ti amo,” he  _shouts,_ as James eases off his cock and licks his lips to clean the last of his cum

He leans up so his breath tickles Tony’s lips, “и я, котенок”

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italian translation:  
> ti amo: i love you
> 
> \-- (all translations taken off google translate)
> 
> russian translations:  
> котенок: kitten  
> снова: again  
> и я, котенок: and i you, kitten 
> 
> \--
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/185020506527/is-there-somewhere)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	9. second chance at happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #12: “We dated in highschool but then you moved away but now you’re back in town”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taken from[ a prompt list ](https://bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com/post/184264433918/50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts-its-my-first-prompt) made by @bucky-plums-barnes on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> \--  
> modern au, past relationship, highschool reunions, background stevenat (but very minimal), bucky&nat are fraternal twins, pre slash, hopeful ending, the magic wand of fanfiction where characters don't talk about anything and just live happily ever after, tony has glasses in this one!

“What I don’t get right,” Bucky says, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, “is why we have to go to this damn thing”

He suppresses a growl when he fails to put the button in the appropriate hole for the 20th time, and turns pleading eyes at Natasha, who sighs before coming over and buttoning his shirt up

She brushes her hands against his chest a couple of times, straightening out wrinkles that only she can see, before reaching up and fixing his collar

“Are you sure you want to go without a tie?” she asks without answering him, turning her back to him to put on her earrings, “I really think it’ll tie the whole thing together”

He flicks her against the head, “I thought I’d trained you out of this pun dumbassery, it was clearly a bad choice to let you out of my sight”

She just smiles in response, “Steve listens to all my puns,” she says, “he’s much nicer about it then you ever were”

“Please no stop,” he fake-gags, “I never, ever want to hear about my little sister’s sex life”

“There are just some things a man never needs to know,” he shudders for effect; reaching over her for the blazer hanging on the mirror

‘Well?” he spins perfunctorily, “do I pass muster?”

Natasha narrows her eyes, before reaching out and snapping at some piece of lint and dusting his shoulders, “perfect”

He gestures towards the door, “May we leave now?”

—

Bucky’s reversing the car into the highschool parking lot when Natasha turns towards him, one hand on the door, “By the way; Tony’s coming tonight”

She’s out of the door before he can react, and he’s stuck in his seat; hands clutching the steering wheel hard enough to bruise

He hadn’t thought about Tony since,  _god_ , since they broke up 10 years ago. He’d basically blocked out highschool after they split; too hurt to even function

It had taken him years before he was ready to date again, and that had just been a string of hook ups of men that looked decidedly different from Tony

Tony, with his crazy hair and glasses that covered his face and sweaters that threatened to consume him

Tony, with his bruising kisses and his calloused fingers and the ever present scent of motor oil

Tony,  _who was standing outside his car, knocking on his window_

Bucky springs into action, pushing the door open and narrowly missing Tony; who jumped back to avoid it ; smiling sheepishly

Bucky steps out of the door, closing it gingerly and leaning against it

He forces his right hand to stay by his side; clenching it into a fist to resist the urge to sweep Tony’s hair away from his eyes

God, he looks the exact same; the same gigantic frames; a sweater that curls near the end of his fingers; cheeks flushed from the cold and lips that were begging to be kissed

(and that were also moving)

“- weird I wasn’t sure if it was you in the car but I thought I should at least come over and-” Tony trails off when he notices Bucky’s blank expression, “You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve been saying have you?”

There’s no hurt in his expression, just amusement, so Bucky just smiles back, “I’m still recovering from the shock of seeing you here”

“Last I remember, you couldn’t wait to leave this place in your rear view mirror”

It was meant to be playful, but from the way Tony’s face falls Bucky can tell it missed its mark

“I’m sorry about that,” he says carefully, “and about this. The last thing you probably want to do is see me, I’ll just go and let you be”

Bucky reaches for Tony just as Tony trips over his laces and the resulting motion pulls Tony against his chest; close enough that Bucky can count the freckles against his face

“There’s no rush doll,” he whispers, licking his lips

(he doesn’t miss how Tony’s eyes track the movement of his tongue)

“After all, we’ve got all night to catch up right?”

He takes a chance and moves a couple of inches to press his lips to the edge of Tony’s mouth; and is rewarded with a blush

“I was,” Tony nips his lip softly, “I was hoping you’d say that”

“How about we blow this joint and go get some milkshakes?” Bucky says, moving back to give Tony some space to say no; but stretching out his hand

Tony reaches out and intertwines their fingers, “just like old times”

There’s a second, before they get into the car, where Bucky remembers how overwhelming it was to love Tony but then Tony beams up at him and he thinks  _fuck it_

He slips into the drivers seat, turns the car on, and lets himself fall, all over again

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/186953976317/second-chance-at-happiness)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	10. hungry (for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky would like to state, for the record, that his brain was fried by HYDRA for 70 years (in which Bucky is horny and Tony accidentally hears)

 

Bucky would like to state, for the record, that his brain was fried by HYDRA for 70 years

This is a very important fact that must absolutely be noted and considered when listening to Sam recount the day’s events

because you see

without remembering that Bucky’s brain was genuinely messed up, one is left understandably confused as to why Bucky said what he said

(it was all the shit HYDRA did, he swears)

\--

The reason it rankled Bucky was that, Steve always talked about how smooth Bucky had been back in the day

(back before he’d been drafted, back before he’d been kidnapped, back  _before_ )

so this stuff should be easy for him

but it  _isn’t_

(Sam’s taken to keeping score everytime Bucky accidentally breaks something whether Tony bends over)

(Bucky’s taken to putting itching powder in his boxers)

\--

The honest to god play by play of what happened goes something like this:

Bucky is tired

The arm’s been acting up, the less fun yester-year memories decided to give him a visit, and Sam’s finished the  _fucking orange juice_ and Bucky is tired

he’s so goddamn tired

and then Tony comes out of the workshop wearing sinfully tight yoga pants and a threadbare MIT sweater, rejuvenating Bucky’s entire existence

and Bucky just sighs and whispers,  _god you look incredible_

except

except 

_except_

he doesn’t whisper it because Tony whips around from where he’s scouring the fridge for a tub of yoghurt and asks “What did you say?”

And the tiredness and aforementioned HYDRA brain fuckery all kick in because Bucky garbles out, “I said your ass looks edible”

and Tony freezes, his cheeks turning a delightful shade of red  _(does the rest of him blush like that)_

and Bucky runs before Tony can unfreeze and kill him

\--

Bucky can hear Sam laughing from 3 floors above and barely resists the urge to go down and kill him (because that means facing Tony)

\--

it doesn’t seem so bad a few hours later when he gets a photo from Tony on his bed in  _only a red thong_  and the caption “Dinner for one?”

\--

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/184355867577/hungry-for-you)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	11. flip the script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #48: One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [Stars](https://jarvisstarkismycopilot.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> \--
> 
> highschool au, established relationship, american football quarterback! bucky barnes, pure fluff, i know nothing about american football but i love those videos where the boyfriend gets up on the stands to kiss his girlfriend for good luck so i wrote this

 

Bucky didn’t do well under stress

He got clammy and sweaty and his hair refused to stay up in a bun and just covered his eyes and he’d been known to be very close to having a Britney Spears in 2007 moment multiple times

He hated being under stress, and he hated being under pressure because it reminded him of being back at HYDRA High, where they would work him to the bone and leave him with barely enough energy to do more than flop against the ground and hope it swallowed him up

Bucky didn’t do well under stress

Which is why when Coach Fury comes up to him in a locker room, taps him with the back of his wooden board and grunts, “Barnes you’re starting”; he’s very confused

He’s extremely and utterly confused and forgoes tying his laces to race after Coach, panting between words when he asks, “Coach wouldn’t Stevie be a better option?”

Coach levels him a glare from his one free eye, “Steve’s knee has been acting up all night and he’s tapping out. It’s the finals and you’re the only one who knows HYDRA’s tactics inside out”

He crosses his arms against his chest, “Or are you telling me you’re not up for it Barnes?”

“No its not that I’m not up for it,” he’s jogging to keep up with Fury’s long strides, “It’s just, Coach, I don’t do well under stress”

Fury spins around, and his longcoat flaps behind him menacingly, “You got about half an hour to deal with that”

—

He’s screwed

He’s completely and utterly screwed and -

_Tony_

His head whips up from where its buried between his knees, and sure enough, Tony’s ambling down the stairs of the stands- fingers wrapped around a huge styrofoam cup and swimming in Bucky’s varsity jacket

“I see your golden retriever instinct isn’t dead,” Clint says from behind him; and Bucky flips him off before jogging across the field

He’s not wrong though

Every single time Tony walks into a room, Bucky just knows it; he  _feels_  it in the back of his neck and his head snaps up until he spots Tony, and he imperceptibly settles

Tonight is no different

Tony perks up when he sees Bucky near the stands, pushing his styrofoam cup into Bruce’s hands and flitting in and out between the crowd

“So I hear I’m dating the starting quarterback,” he says; leaning over the barrier, “how you feeling?”

Bucky leans up and Tony gets the hint; dangling until his body is half over the barrier to press his lips against Bucky’s; slow and steady and familiar in a way that calms Bucky in his bones

They stay like that for a couple of seconds, lazily exchanging kisses until Bucky’s neck can’t physically take the strain anymore

“You look good in my jacket,” he whispers against Tony’s lips before moving back, “and I have to say- I like the change of pace”

Tony hums, “Its not my fault you’re built like a Greek God,” he pulls the jacket closer around him, “some of us are normal sized”

“I think you mean pint-sized,” Bucky ducks when Tony squats at him; catching his hand and pulling Tony in for another kiss

“For good luck,” he says softly before nipping at Tony’s bottom lip- slipping his tongue in and trying his very best to make Tony’s toes curl

They break off as the whistle blows, and Bucky can feel Coach’s glare from all the way across the field

He steps off the barrier, helmet under his shoulder- and is half way across the field back to his team when he sees the huge banner that Tony and Bruce are holding up

_Bucky’s gonna fuck you harder than he pounds me into a bed at night_

The sign lasts about 5 minutes before Vice Principal Hill notices and makes them put it down; but it’s enough to put Bucky at ease for the entire game

—

They win by a landslide, and Coach is calling for Bucky to come meet some college recruiters who were sitting on the benches; but Bucky is more focused on the brunet with a button nose who’s waiting for him near the locker room

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/186955407987/48-was-made-for-buckytony-also-how-are-you-bb)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	12. the taste of coffee on your lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #23: a kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [omg-just-peachy](https://omg-just-peachy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> \--
> 
> go check them out they have the most amazing stony and superfamily fics
> 
> \--
> 
> established relationship, clint barton is a little shit, avengers as a family, fluff, crack treated as fluff, nsfw fade to black

The whole thing was Clint’s fault

After James’ six months in the Tower; he’s come to realise that the Avengers tend to enjoy blaming everything on Clint, but this time, it genuinely was Clint’s fault

The thing was, Clint had to open his big fat mouth and say, “Tony if you drink coffee like James is giving you a blow job under the counter one more time I’m going to have an aneurysm”

Which was totally uncalled for because Tony’s coffee-moans were nothing compared to his blowjob moans

(James would know)

But that was getting away from the point because in retaliation Tony threw his half eaten pancake at Clint and Clint sprayed him with whip cream which resulted in maple syrup in Bruce’s hair, blueberries smushed against Natasha’s cheek and an impressive amount of sugar on the floor

All before Stevie came back from his morning run and levelled the very impressive “Captain America is Dissapointed In You” glare; and Tony and Clint ducked their heads like they were twelve year olds and not grown men who fought crime daily

Stevie, being Stevie; came to the compromise that Tony wasn’t allowed coffee for the next 2 weeks and Clint was banned from the vents

—

It had been 3 days since Tony and Clint had essentially ruined the kitchen, and James was afraid for his boyfriend’s life

Tony stumbles into the kitchen, collapsing against the counter; shivering

James sets down his book, grabs the nearest blanket and scoops up his boyfriend; carrying him back to the couch and shifting him so he was resting against James’ chest

His metal arm goes up to card through his hair, separating individual strands from the lumps of motor oil; while his flesh hand wraps around his waist and rubs soft circles against his hip

“You know,” he murmurs when Tony has settled against him, “you could always just ask Pepper to reduce some of the work for the next two weeks until you get your caffeine fix back”

“Tried that,” Tony sniffs, “she says its my fault that I’m a little child”

And then, softer, “but she’s removed everything that isn’t top priority anyway”

“I just,” Tony sits up abruptly before flopping back against James, “I’ve gotten so used to working with caffeine that I’ve forgotten how to work without it”

They sit there for a couple of seconds before James nudges him slightly, “Get up I have an idea”

—

He turns to Tony, “How do you take your coffee again?”

‘2 sugars and a cream,” Tony says, “But I don’t see how making my coffee helps me not have-”

James shushes him, one finger on his lips before he takes a big swig of coffee

He winces slightly, before bending down to where Tony is burrito’d into a blanket, “Kiss me”

Tony kisses him instantly, gently first, and then with more vigour when James open his mouth and lets him inside

“You” he says in between kisses, “Are. The. Best. Boyfriend. Ever”

They trade kisses like that lazily, James drinking the coffee before opening himself for Tony to lick and suck and nibble

They get through 3 cups of coffee before Tony pulls back, a glint in his eyes

He shifts off the bar-stool, and is half way towards the elevator when he turns with a quizzical look, “Aren’t you coming?”

There’s a come-hither look in his eyes that makes James’ legs weak; but he manages to stay upright long enough to say “I thought you were going to the workshop?”

Tony just smiles, “James, darling, my love; we just spent 10 minutes necking like teenagers. Either I take care of myself on my own, or you can join me and we can make a night of it”

James has Tony pressed against the elevator wall before the doors close, caught between his arms; and flush against his chest

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/186955982317/ooh-what-about-23-for-winteriron-please)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	13. a good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today had been a good day, because they were alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [Stars](https://theavengays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr; because she was very upset with [my recent ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030632/chapters/48186193)
> 
> \--
> 
> established relationship, post avenging, fluff, cuddles, tony likes the sound of bucky's heartbeat

Today had been a good day

Not because of the twenty feet lobster that decided to exact revenge on all humans for eating its smaller brothers, and not because James had woken up panicked and Tony needed to mutter his name and rank over and over to calm him down

But because they were alive

Steve had taken one look at his team and made the executive decision to say  _fuck off_ to Fury in the blandest way possible, before he half carried half dragged a concussed Clint back to the Quinjet

Hulk had refused to let Bruce to come out, gingerly carrying the scattered pieces of the armour until he was sure that tin-man was safe, and an exhausted Bruce collapsed against Thor almost instantly

Tony had waited until they touched down in the Tower before he crawled onto James, pulling at his tac gear so he could rest his head on top of James’ bare chest

He fidgeted for a couple of seconds before he abruptly became boneless, and James raised his flesh hand to card through his locks

It was a little kept secret that James’ heartbeat calmed Tony down; the steady thump against his ribs relaxing the genius instantly, and James never denied him

Behind him, Steve coughed slightly and James stretched out his hand for the smoothie that Steve had gotten from the kitchen

Loath to move Tony, he shifted slightly so that he could angle the straw towards Tony’s mouth- and felt Tony’s throat working instantly

After half the smoothie was down, Tony moved so his head was burrowed against James’ neck instead; swinging his legs around so that they tucked under his thighs

James’ hand spread out instantly to wrap around his waist; tilting his head to kiss his husband’s brow

“Te amo,” Tony whispered against his skin; jutting his chin out to press their lips together

There was no heat behind the kiss, no motivation

just a re-affirmation that  _he was okay, he was here, he was alive_

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187137003457/winteriron-after-a-long-day-avenging-cuddling-with)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	14. back off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [based on this gifset](https://vivienvalentino.tumblr.com/post/186219390201/sebastian-stan-the-covenant-2006)  
> Ty doesn't like to share, but Bucky isn't about to give up the best thing that ever happened to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highschool au, posh school!tony stark, public school!bucky barnes, past tytony, slight violence at the start, loosely based on the show elite

Ty slams him against the locker, and there’s a dull pain where Bucky’s head hits the metal

“I thought I told you not to go near him,” Ty hisses

Ty’s fingers creep up until they surround Bucky’s neck; and he tightens, “Let me explain this one more time, in small words. Tony. Belongs. To. Me”

Ty gets really close to Bucky’s face, until their noses are almost touching, “Are we clear?”

In a quick movement, Bucky reaches up and twists the arm that was holding his neck behind Ty’s back; causing him to yelp out in pain

He bends down so his mouth is near Ty’s ear, pressing at Ty’s arm and kneeing him on the neck, “Tony’s a human being not a piece of property you pig”

His foot connects with Ty’s rear and he crumbles onto the ground, “ ’s not my problem that you aren’t man enough to keep him; but I sure as hell am not gonna give him up to some trust fund wimp”

He steps over Ty’s limp body; spitting near his face for good measure, “I grew up fighting on the streets Stone. Don’t make the mistake of crossing me again”

–

Tony’s looking around the mess when Bucky enters, and he brightens instantly, making grabby hands across the hall

Bucky smiles at him, hugging him from behind and resting his chin against Tony’s shoulder and shoving slightly until Tony acquiesces and tilts his head for a kiss

“You have blood on the edge of your lip,” Tony whispers when they part, “Ty?”

Bucky nods and Tony grimaces slightly, reaching up and flicking the blood with his thumb before pressing a feather light kiss at the corner of his mouth

“I’m sorry,” he says- making Bucky sit down and checking him for bruises and cuts, “This is all happening because of me”

“Hey, hey- Hey!” Tony starts when Bucky raises his voice, but he stills his hands and looks at Bucky from behind his thick framed glasses, “this is worth it,  _you’re_  worth it okay?”

Tony chews his lip nervously, “I’m not really sure I am”

Bucky opens his mouth to protest again but Tony pinches his lips together in between his fingers, “Let me talk to Ty, I’ll see if I can’t get him to drop his vendetta he has against you”

Bucky would say something, he would, but Tony hasn’t left his lips

“I don’t like seeing you beat up Bucky,” Tony says definitively, “and if I can do something about it I will. It’s not up for discussion.”

Bucky licks at Tony’s fingers until he lets go with a chuckle, and twists Tony so he’s leaning against Bucky’s chest

Tony takes the hint and starts digging into his lunch, pausing intermittently to lift a spoon of rice for Bucky

“I love you doll,” Bucky says into his neck, eyes closed and Tony hums around him, “I know”

Without moving, Bucky pinches Tony’s ass and chuckles when Tony yelps, “say it back you brat”

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187529072402/vivienvalentino-sebastian-stan-the-covenant)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	15. kiss cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony just wanted to watch his team win, based on [this textpost](https://ginger-ale-official.tumblr.com/post/185389419906/if-i-ever-operate-a-kiss-cam-i-will-exclusively)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desi!tony, ethnically ambiguous!bucky, first kiss, warning for hindi expletives

"Bhenchod!" Tony yells, earning him some looks from the people around him, but he pays it no mind because that was almost a boundary  _damnit_

It's been 15 minutes since Rhodey said he'd go get "snacks" but Tony saw him eyeing up one of the women in the row in front of them so he just does a cursory search before turning his focus back to the game

"fuckING RUN CHUTIYA," he can feel his voice going hoarse but it doesn't matter cuz his words are covered by the screams of gora fans everywhere because Stoinis is attempting to throw the ball back to the stumps before Pandya gets there

Tony holds his breath the whole time, leaning forward as if it will somehow make Pandya run faster; and there's a breath of a second between when the ball hits the stumps and Pandya makes it in

On the grounds, the umpire pulls his fingers to mimic the shape of a television, and as one- the crowd turns to the screen to wait for the third umpire call

"My guess is he didn't make it," says a voice behind him, and Tony startles back to bang into someone's chest

He whirls around, furious, "and who the fuck are you then?"

The guy shrugs, eyes twinkling, "I played a bit in college. There's no way Hardik ran faster than Marcus threw"

Tony huffs, "because a gora knows how cricket's played," he says before turning his back to the screen just in time for a large red " _OUT_ " to flash

"I told you," the guy says smugly before holding out his hand, "I'm Bucky"

Tony puts on his pastiest smile, "And I'm not interested"

He slumps back in his seat when the umpire whistles for half time, looking at the score morosely

There's still Dhoni to come, and Kohli, his baby, is playing absolutely brilliantly. But 320 isn't a joke- and Pandya was a huge blow

"So what got you into cricket?" Bucky whispers into the shell of his ear, and Tony has to grip the sides of his plastic chair to keep from falling out of it

"I'm desi," he says blithely, "its in my blood to be into cricket"

"Fair enough, Bucky concedes, "but I've got to say- Mahendra made a much better captain for you guys than Virat"

There's a twang to his voice, and the names sound foreign on Bucky's tongue. In other circumstances, Tony might've found that attractive

This is not other circumstances

In this circumstance, Tony spins around to face Bucky fully, absolutely livid, "Kohli is India's most successful Test Captain, he's the number 1 batsman in the WORLD and he's been Vice for  _years_  in what world is he not -"

Tony trails off when he notices that Bucky is holding back laughter, and crosses his arms against his chest, "I'm sorry is my passion amusing to you?"

"No its just," Bucky blinks a couple of times to steady himself, "you're real cute when you're angry doll"

"I'm not your doll!!"

Bucky winks at him and opens his mouth to say something, but the speakers drown them out

"It's time for.....kiss cam!!" There's a ridiculous amount of confetti strewn into the air, and Tony turns to watch the screen because anything is better than looking at Bucky

(even if he is gorgeous, his traitorous mind supplies)

The Kiss Cam catches a pair of teens who look like they're on their first date, a couple who use the opportunity to get engaged, and an old pair who're wearing matching India jerseys

"We have time for one more kiss cam," the announcer booms across the stadium, and the camera spins around to fall onto -  _oh fuck no_

Tony can  _see_ himself turning red (which is a big fucking deal given his dark complexion) on the huge screen; but Bucky clearly has no such hang ups because he wraps a fist around Tony's jersey and tugs; slanting his lips over Tony's

Tony's hands fly up to cup his face on instinct, bending slightly a better angle and that's, thats not half bad actually

Bucky's a good kisser, a really good kisser, and Tony flicks out his tongue slightly- licking into his mouth when Bucky parts his lips

They're both panting softly when they seperate, and the kiss cam has definitely moved on- but Tony can't seem to move his forehead off Bucky's

"What's that you were saying about not being my doll?" Bucky asks in a raspy voice, and Tony deigns to give him a reply, instead focusing on the match that's resumed

He does however, shift slightly so he's leaning against Bucky and allows Bucky to curl an arm around his waist when he's not standing on his feet and yelling- so he thinks that's enough

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187483527727/kiss-cam)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	16. luka chuppi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky wants to get married, tony wants to try living together first. only problem? the small town they live in doesn't look favourably at couples living in sin- and tony's father is the champion of them all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desi!tony, desi!bucky, based on the hindi film luka chuppi, established relationship
> 
> \--
> 
> for @spiderrpcrker on tumblr

“I’m not going to marry you Bucky,” Tony says- folding his feet up and resting his chin on his knee, “not until we live together”

“Are you trying to get me killed?” Bucky’s pacing back and forth, and while Tony wants to go and comfort his boyfriend, he won’t compromise on this, “your father’s entire  _campaign_ is about how unsanskaar live-in relationships are, he’ll throw me in jail!”

Bucky wags his finger at Tony, “we go through with this, and I’ll be killed. Pakka. You’ll read it in the newspaper tomorrow 100% guarantee”

“You could just get a house in Chandigarh,” Steve pipes up and both Bucky and Tony face him in a single motion

Instinctively, Steve raises his hands in surrender, “We’re going there for 2 months on assignment anyway, I just thought that it would be a good trial, for you know, married life”

Tony pushes off against the brick, leaning up on his toes and resting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder, “think of it as a mock shaadi”

“We get through these two months,” Tony says, pressing his lips to Bucky’s cheek, “and I’ll marry you for real”

“The whole shebang, I’ll even go buy myself a sherwani at Manyavar”

Bucky can feel Tony wrinkle his nose against him, and he turns slightly so he can face his boyfriend

“I thought you said Virat was the scum of the earth and you’d never step into Manyavar?”

Against him, Tony shudders and Steve stifles a laugh

“He must really love you,” Steve says, “if he’s willing to buy a sherwani from Manyavar”

“It’ll be hard to betray Dhoni,” Tony agrees solemnly, “but I will, for the sake of our relationship”

Bucky looks down at his boyfriend, cupping a finger under his chin so that Tony’s face is tilted up at his, then at Steve- who’s absently swinging his leg, and then back at his boyfriend

“Okay,” he says softly, ignoring Steve’s whoop to kiss Tony chastely, “challo lets do a live in relationship”

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure: i LOVE virat kohli but i couldn't find any other major indian cricketer who was an ambassador for a clothing brand
> 
> \--
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187692679262/luka-chuppi)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	17. a purr-blem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars said: High school AU where Alpine sneaks into Bucky's bag and jumps out at school and Bucky is panicking and trying to find him and eventually runs into Tony cuddling him (Alpine hates literally everyone other than Bucky so this is quite surprising) 
> 
> and so i wrote it

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fu - Bucky has the sudden urge to howl, because there’s so many people in his goddamn school and Alpine isn’t even supposed to  _be here_ and -

Oh fuck he’s gonna get expelled for his and then Becca’s going to throw him out on his ass because he got her cat killed and his whole life is rui -

_Meow_

Bucky’s head snaps up, so quickly he thinks he may have given himself a concussion. But thats not important because

_meowwww_

That’s Alpine. He’s sure of it

Bucky keeps low, pushing at people’s knees and hips to follow the sound of faint purring, rounding a corner to see Alpine lazing in someone’s lap

“Uhh,” he says intelligently, unsure of how to ask this random stranger for his cat back, and the guy looks up and  _fucking hell_  its Tony Stark

As in, skipped two grades and has been pseudo adopted by Natasha and the very willing volunteer of almost all Bucky’s fantasies Tony Stark

Tony beams when he sees Bucky, beckoning him over with the hand that isn’t stroking Alpine between her ears

“Bucky look who I found!!” Tony says, completely oblivious to his clear crisis, “someone must’ve brought their cat to school and it got lost but isn’t she precious?”

Alpine leans up and headbutts the edge of Tony’s palm because collapsing against his lap again, boneless

“She’s mine,” Bucky says, still frozen, “she’s uh, my sister’s cat Alpine. She snuck into my bag this morning and I didn’t realise until second period”

Tony’s eyes grow comically wide and he bites his lip to keep from laughing, and Bucky’s knees go weak

“That’s definitely a story for the grandkids,” Tony says; pushing off the ground and cradling Alpine in his arms, “here I’ll help you hide her”

“Thats the thing,” Bucky says, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t know what to do about her”

Tony stills his movements and blinks at Bucky, “I’m free until the end of the day and I was just gonna mess around in the lab anyway”

“I can watch her for you if you want”

“Would you really?” Bucky holds back an extremely girlish squeal when Tony nods his head emphatically

“Thank you so fucking much Tony I owe you for this,” he leans in to press a small kiss to Tony’s cheek (they’re just overly affectionate friends okay it doesn’t mean anything) at the same time Tony leans in and he completely misses Tony’s cheeks

and gets his l i p s instead

Bucky startles back almost instantly, but there’s a blush against Tony’s cheeks that stops him from running

Tony hasn’t moved away either, in fact, he looks, hesitant but hopeful

Taking a chance, Bucky slowly moves and cups his fingers around Tony’s chin- tilting his head up and leaning so that they’re almost a breath away

“Really,” he murmers, confident that Tony can hear him, “I don’t know how to thank you”

Tony’s eyes flick down to his lips, hands still cradling Alpine, “I can think of a few ways”

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187605641812/did-i-run-away-with-this-slightly-fuck-fuck)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	18. first comes marriage, then comes love (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat asked for the prompt: we were both drunk when you proposed to me and i accidentally posted about it across social media so now we’re hungover and trying to figure out this mess bc we’re not even dating winteriron because this is honestly something that they'd do. with bucky proposing and tony's dumb ass posting abt it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au, no powers au, youtuber/vlogger!bucky, drunk shenanigans, drunk proposals, sober love confessions, first kiss, pepper is the ultimate winteriron stan

**Then**

“Tony,” Bucky says in between chuckles, “Tony Tony Tony”

He stretches out the last e, flipping the camera so his viewers can watch Tony methodically unbutton his shirt buttons, slip out of his jeans, face the cliff backwards with his arm stretched out- and take a step off the cliff

Its not a high cliff, but it is the middle of the night so Bucky rushes to the edge of the cliff, just in time to see Tony’s head pop up and here him whoop

“And there you have it folks,” Bucky says, camera still focusing on the hazy image of Tony in the water, “dutch courage in action”

He flips the camera back towards him, and even through his alcohol addled brain he can see the dopey smile on his face, “he’s kind of amazing huh folks?”

“Tony that is,” on the screen- his live is blowing up with chats and hearts, “he really is something”

The camera is still on Bucky, but Bucky’s eyes shift off the camera onto Tony- who’s made his way back up the cliff

The boxers are soaking wet, and not hiding anything about his, sizeable package but Tony doesn’t seem to have noticed and is more focused on rubbing water out of his hair

“Just between me and you,” Bucky says softly to the 11.6 million people watching his live, “I'm going to marry that man one day

//

**Now**

Tony comes to in a wet patch on the bed, his head throbbing- and his phone incessantly buzzing next to him

Admittedly, its not the first time this has happened, but it is the first time that he doesn’t remember anything

His phone is still buzzing, so he turns over just enough to slide his finger across and press it to his ear

And then promptly yanks it away from his ear because Pepper is screaming

“Pep, Pep, Pepper!” he shouts, sighing when she goes silent, “darling, light of my life, i have no idea why you’re screeching”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you and Bucky were together!” she says over the phone, and that wakes Tony up

He sits up so fast he gets a head-rush, but he fights through it to pay attention to what she’s saying

“Pepper,” he says slowly, “me and Bucky aren’t together”

“Then,” she starts and then stops, “then why would he propose?”

“He hasn’t proposed!” he yells into the phone before taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down, “Pepper he hasn’t proposed I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Tony it was all over his live last night. #WinterironWedding is trending on Twitter”

Tony opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off by a knock on his door

“Hang on a sec,” he says into the phone and opens the door to see Bucky, with his hands in his pocket and a sheepish look on his face

“Pep,” Tony says, “I’m going to have to call you back”

He hangs up before he hears any of her protests

He just stares at Bucky for a couple of seconds, unsure of what to say or do until Bucky gestures and he shifts to let Bucky inside his room

Bucky sits on the sofa-chair while Tony curls up cross legged on the bed

“So,” Tony says to break the tension, “I hear we’re getting engaged?”

“Yeah,” Bucky huffs, “that’s what I’m here to talk about”

He looks uncomfortable, like this is the last place he wants to be, and Tony thinks his heart might shatter

“Look,” Bucky starts, rubbing the back of his neck, “clearly we got super smashed last night- and I said some things that I shouldn’t have -”

He cuts off, and then starts again, looking up at Tony intently, “I really like you doll, hell I think I may love you. But that? The drunk proposal with a candy ring in front of all my followers on Instagram? That’s not how I planned to tell you”

“I was gonna ask you out to dinner and build up to it slowly and-” he trails off when Tony holds out a hand to make him stop

“Wait,” Tony says, “back up. You like me?”

“Like, like like me? Like you wanna date me and fuck me kinda like me?”

Bucky’s expression is rapidly shifting into a familiar amused smile, “yeah doll I have for a while now”

Tony taps at the edge of the bed, “so when you say a while,” he pushes off and walks until he’s no more than a breath away from Bucky, “what do you mean by a while?”

“A couple of years now,” Bucky murmers- eyes dropping to Tony’s lips

(which is understandable because Tony keeps licking them, flitting his tongue in and out)

“So this,” Tony says equally softly, gesturing between them with a single finger, “us, it could’ve been happening for a couple of years”

Bucky bites his lip, “yeah i guess it could’ve. I just never thought you felt the same way”

Tony huffs, “well that makes two of us. But now that we’re dispelled of all incorrect notions that the other doesn’t like us back, what’re you going to do about it?”

Bucky closes the distance between them, and  _yeah_ Tony can get on board with that

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187779648112/for-the-prompt-we-were-both-drunk-when-you)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	19. park bench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first meetings, veteran! bucky barnes, implied buckytony (in that the only way you know its buckytony is cuz im telling you its buckytony), modern au, no powers au, rule 63, fem! tony stark

There’s a woman sitting on his park bench

Well, strictly speaking its just  _a_ park bench but its  _the_ park bench that Bucky sits at every Tuesday at 3am- so he thinks its okay to be slightly possessive

Its the park bench he sits at when memories of the war possess him and threaten to drive him insane, which is why he stands in front of the woman abs gruffly says “you’re on my bench”

She whirls around and brandishes a pepper spray at her face, and Bucky’s “normal” mind can admit that its a fair reaction

What’s weird is that she doesn’t press the nozzle, just perches a manicured finger on it and stares at him from behind the bottle

She’s pretty, beautiful even, but that’s not the first thing he notices

The first thing he notices are the tear tracks that’ve cut through her makeup- splitting her face

He stares at her, and she stares back- until he sighs and says “if you’re not going to spray me can you at least put it away?”

He lifts two fingers and gently nudges it aside, and she lets her hand be pushed aside submissively

Its a stark contrast to the fire in her eyes, the heat behind them despite the fact that they’re brimming with water

“I usually sit on this bench when the PTSD gets too bad,” he offers, because he wants to explain himself, “ ’m not used to seeing anyone else here.”

“You took me by surprise,” he thumbs behind him, “but I’ll just get out of your hair”

Bucky spins on his heels and walks two steps before a voice behind him croaks out, “stay” wetly

So he stays

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187856613547/park-bench)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	20. someone to come home to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #15: I’m so tired I can barely move, for @sejushun on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established relationship, hurt/comfort, fluff, modern au, no powers au, implied H*ward's bad parenting, non-sexual appreciation of tony's ass

Tony feels a familiar weight against his ass, and spreads his legs slightly wider to make space for Bucky

He can feel Bucky groan against his skin, but his husband is clearly not in the mood to be verbal- so instead he continues to fiddle with his tablet; chin propped up on the back of his knuckles

They lay like that for some time, Tony on his stomach and Bucky on Tony- before the bed dips and Tony finds himself shifted so he’s curled in Bucky’s arms

He takes the change in stride, wriggling until his head is comfortable on his husband’s chest and settling the tablet aside to absently draw against his free pec

(its nothing that he can’t do in the morning)

“I’m so tired,” Bucky says softly, in Tony’s hair, “I can barely move”

Tony hums against him, “you could always quit you know. I can do it, re-join SI, work for my dad. I can do it”

 _for you_  goes unsaid, but by the way Bucky’s fingers tighten around him, and the press of lips against his forehead lets him know that Bucky heard it

“I’ll be fine doll,” he says, “I’ve got you in my arms. ‘s all I need”

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187865557307/200-dialogue-prompts-c-hurt-comfort-15-im)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	21. you make me so hot (make me wanna drop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #7: is it hot in here or is that just you? for imposterhuman
> 
> \--
> 
> title from Hot by Avril Lavigne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt universe: no powers, alt universe: college/university, auditorally impaired!tony (he's not completely deaf but his range of hearing is significantly reduced), fluff, established relationship

When Bucky enters the lab, he’s accosted by thick, burning smoke

This  _should_ be cause for alarm for several reasons, chief among them being that the university laboratory shouldn’t be on fire

but Bucky just waves his hand in front of his hand resignedly and tries to wade through the thick air

Years of experience have taught Bucky that smoke in the lab usually stems from one singular reason: Tony

Actually, its a combination of Tony, sleep deprivation and some enhancer ; but Bucky wouldn’t put it past Tony to blow something well rested and sober so he doesn’t count the additional factors

He fists one hand in front of his mouth while the other attempts to help him see and clear the smoke slightly; and its just enough to make out the vague figure of his boyfriend hunched over his desk- clearly oblivious to the commotion he’s caused even though the fire alarm is blaring 

Tony perks up when Bucky presses his lips to his cheeks, abandoning his gizmo to bodily turn and grope at Bucky’s arms

“Is it hot in here or is that just you?” Tony leers, or tries to leer- but its clear that Tony has no idea where Bucky’s face is; because he re-directs his gaze to Bucky’s pecs- leaning up and nipping at him

Bucky yelps, and moves back, tripping on DUM-E and sending him (and Tony, who’s holding onto hm like a limpet) down to the ground and making their noses touch

“Hello there gorgeous,” Tony garbles out- cut off by his yawn and Bucky uses his years at the gym to lift himself off the ground without dislodging his koala of a partner

“While I am plenty hot,” he says to Tony- who’s adjusted remarkably to the shift in altitude and has nestled his head into the crook of Bucky’s shoulder, “I’m afraid that the heat you’re feeling is from your explosion”

He turns slightly so he can face Tony, “did you not hear the fire alarm?”

Tony fishes his hearing aid out of his pocket in response, wearing a sheepish look on his face

“Aren’t you lucky that I was there to save you then?” Bucky murmers and Tony drapes himself theatrically and flutters his eyes

“My Prince Charming”

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187918608547/queen-can-you-do-number-7-is-it-hot-in-here-or-is)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


	22. seperation anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn asked for fluff and Stars asked for more desi!tony
> 
> //
> 
> established relationship, desi!tony, allusions to hindu mythology

Tony isn’t religious, not really

It’s not that he doesn’t believe in God, its hard not to after all that he’s been through, its just the rituals

The fasting on Tuesdays and no onions on Sundays, the washing your feet and hands before entering a temple, the ’ _right hand only!_ ’

It irks him, that his devotion has to be shown in certain ways and judged through certain methods and who cares if he’s got grease in his hair and torn clothing, isn’t it the thought that matters?

Tony isn’t religious, not really

But the day he marries James, he thanks every deity and god his mama ever mentioned; whispering stories to him at night before he slept; for the good fortune they’ve shined on him to let him marry this man

–

“What’re you thinking of котенок,?” Tony turns to face James; and the sight of him takes his breath away

He’s changed out of the sherwani that he was wearing for the wedding, and slipped into a simple black suit

James’ collar is undone, his tie askew and his sleeves are rolled up to his forearms; and he’s the most beautiful thing that Tony’s ever seen

James comes up against him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Tony’s shoulder

Tony tilts his head so James can press his lips to his cheek; looking out at the skies from the balcony they’re standing on

They sway slightly, to a song that’s purely their own

“I was thinking of a story my ma used to tell me when I was sick,” Tony says- leaning back against his husband

 _Husband,_ the word still sends a thrill through him hours later

“Did you know,” he says, closing his eyes and sinking into James’ embrace, “that there was once a princess who left the riches of the castle to live in a forest for eighteen years rather than be separated from her husband?”

James hums against his neck, spinning Tony in his arms and pressing him against the railing of the balcony

He tilts Tony’s chin up, and Tony opens his eyes to take in his husband

“Fuck a forest,” James says softly, “I’d rather live on the edge of Antarctica than be seperated from you”

Tony kisses him then, moves up to his toes so he can cup his face and press their lips together

There’s a chill in the air, and music is playing downstairs- but for right now; Tony is content to curl up in the embrace of his husband; and kiss him under the night sky

_Fin_


End file.
